


A Story Not About You

by ImALevel23Druid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImALevel23Druid/pseuds/ImALevel23Druid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story about you. This is a story about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Not About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the best thing ever born from my Eng 288 class. This takes place in the same universe of Night Vale, but not in it. No characters from Night Vale will make an appearance.
> 
> The prompt for this was to use the definition of a word, but not the word itself, in a short drabble. Pretty sure I used 3 different definitions for the word, so Kudos to you if you get the word. No one in my class did.

This is not a story about you. 

This is a story about him. 

He is tall. He is short. He is fat, and he is thin. His body holds masculine edges, and soft feminine corners. All adjectives seem to flow into one another, blurring into the next until he is all of them. Until he is none of them. He is wearing a very stylish black coat though. 

He is sipping an iced white mocha, your favorite drink, at a table just off the register, your favorite table, in Foam, your favorite coffee shop. Remember though, this is not a story about you. 

He is occupying his time by doing a crossword puzzle. He writes no ‘u’s in the boxes, which is appropriate, because this story is not about you. A rambunctious child trips and almost falls onto his large black gym bag. He catches her before she can fall onto it, and sets her on her feet. He reaches over to pull out a card with a piece of expensive chocolate taped to the back from behind her ear. As he puts these magical items in her hands, she reads the card which states, ‘Hummingbird Collector – Operator of the Northern Branch of THE Family Business’. Where there would usually be a name it states, ‘The Man in a Black Coat’, and where a phone number might reside is just an odd gathering of symbols that are remarkably similar to cuneiform. She stares as he reaches down to stroke his gym bag, which she can now tell is actually lightly humming from this close, and he winks at her. She gives him a smile, which he returns in kind, before she goes…Well, that’s not important. 

This is not a story about her either. 

He looks up when a new customer enters the shop. The new customer pauses when they notice the man, whom they for some reason cannot describe, sitting at their favorite table in their favorite coffee shop. His stare lingers on the new customer. The new customer breaks out into a light sweat, while their breathing becomes elevated. They begin to hear a cacophony of sounds, like thousands of pieces of nylon fabrics being punctured and ripped to shreds. He then looks back to his crossword, completing 13 across, ‘a 3 letter word that denotes an action to be taken when being confronted or pursued by an unknowable and unspeakable entity,’ by adding a ‘u’.

Now this is a story about you


End file.
